The Camp
by shadowphantomsoul
Summary: A hunt has begone for hybrids, will Danny surive or shall the world be lost


Chapter 1

New Arrivels

Over a small town a young girl with white hair could be seen flying free enjoying the breeze unaware of the figure that was wating her.

"Target sighted, Moving into Sector 8 , fire when clear, Madam wants a swift and clean pick up, no witnesses."

"Roger."

As the girl flew over the building heading toward the park a faint smile set upon her lips before she winced as if she had been stung. Looking down at her leg a small dart could be seen, as she reached to remove it her flight took a dive.

"Target has been hit, clean up team move in now."

As she struggled to stay aloft her last vison was a groupe of men dressed head to toe in black military gear.

"Good work men, put her with the others, our next target lies in Amity Park."

In a world filled ghosts a lone figured stood his age unknown for it change with the every changing flow of time. He looked on into a portal as he watched them take the young girl, watched as they took another whom they bound in metal, He watched as another fell to the hunters who chased her though her jungle home, and he watched as a young boy names Danny made his stand against them before the vison faded from sight. The watcher could see them no more as the four became lost to time itself.

"Im sorry Danny, I can no longer aid you this time, for she is involed and time dares not touch her."

As he turned away a glowing tear fell from his eye as he could only guess at their fate, and found him self standing before two odd looking ghosts who only had eyes for heads.

"Is the deed done Clockwork?"

"No but the date is set, Danny shall fall to the hunters, and our worlds may or may not perish with him."

"This is unaceppable! You should have rid the world of him when we charged you to do so. If the worlds shall fall under her controll it will lay solely on you. This mess is yours, and yours alone."

Clock work wished to defend himself from their words but knew they spoke the truth. So he watched them as the went back to the coucil to tell the others the news. With a sadden look he cast his eyes over the place he called home for centurys, and with a wave of his hand he darkened the room.

"I wish you luck young Phantom."

He spoke his words as he left, never to return to the tower. His time had ended.

Line break

Over Amity park the sky was clear, and Danny was hanging out with his friends at nasty burger.

"Ah gross Tucker how can you eat all that meat?"

"It is easy Sam, I do it like this."

Sam had to look away as Tucker took a huge bite out of his hamburger. Danny who was about to chuckle at the antics of his friends, for it was the same thing they did every time they came here, but stopped as the hair on his neck stood on end. Normaly he would pass it off as a chill but every since he became a ghostly hero he started useing his senses more, and this one told him he was being watched. He waited for his ghost sense to tell him more but it never came sending only more fear into him.

"Guys I think we should go now."

Both of his friends stopped to ask why, but the answer was written on his face. The steel in his ice blue eyes spoke voulmes of what Danny was thinking. Something was wrong and he did not like it.

"Ok we will cut though the park and head for your place?"

"Sounds good Sam. Tucker are you in?"

"Of course dude, major Doom action tonight is what I am thinking."

As the three made there way to the park Danny sense of dread was building, for it had every right to. With each step the took men and women dressed ready for combat stealthly surronded them. As the trio hit a small clearing the leader stepped out of hidding knowing they had been noticed by their target, not that it would change the out come.

"Phantom stay where you are and no harm will befall you or your friends."

All three of them fell into a defensive stance and watched him and the area around them.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?"

Danny watched as a faint smile crossed the mans lips.

"I am just a soilder Danny, as for what I want its simple I want you."

Danny narrowed his eyes and let the rings take over and change him into Phantom.

"If you want me you`ll have to make me come with you."

Danny thought he had the upper hand, a lone human against a ghost hybrid. He watched as the man just raised his hand as if surrendering, and as they reached the apix point he snaped his fingers and darts flew from the bushes. In that same spit second Danny went intangable, but his friends were hit any way. He saw them fall and hit the ground he reached out to grab them to fly away when a crack of a gunshoot hit the ground at his feet.

"Try totouch them Phantom and I will be force to kill them. Do as I say and they will live, don`t and well you get the idea. Now return to you tangable state or lavender eyes there will be one short."

Danny was angered and scared, he sighed as he form changed back into a tangable Fenton, and to only feel a sting on his back as a dart found a way home. As he fell his eyes stayed locked of Sam`s sleeping body, afraid it would be the last he saw of her.

I do not own Danny Phantom. Enjoy and stay frosty.


End file.
